


Silent Photography

by Eternal_Love_Song



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, Doll Play, Dom/sub Play, Dress Up, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Photography, Rope Bondage, Sensual Play, Threesome - F/M/M, froz3npizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants to take pictures, Pepper want to create, Loki thrives off the attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Photography

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Touch of Color](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082283) by [silver_drip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip). 



Loki's breath hitched as he felt the light touch along his thigh. He squirmed, but there was little movement he could make. He was bound tightly with ropes restricting his arms and legs, around his thighs, cradling his cock and balls, holding him suspending slightly off the ground and leaving him devoid of leverage. His arms were crossed behind his back, ropes criss crossed over his chest, and his legs bound in a bent position.

He whimpered at the sound of a camera, turning his head to see Tony taking flash photos. It was mostly a prop, as Jarvis was perfectly capable of taking pictures and video of the scene playing out before them, and likely the AI had already begun to do so. Loki reacted to the camera, though, and Tony reacted to Loki.

"Shh," Whispered Pepper, stroking Loki's thigh. "It's okay, just a little longer." She plucked at a few of the ropes keeping him suspended, the vibrations making him squirm in his bonds. She took his face in her hand. "Silent and still," She told him. Pepper looked into his eyes, waiting patiently as he brought himself back under control. Once he complied, she took a small brush and began painting his face.

Tony moved closer, taking picture of Loki's face as Pepper painted his lips, as she added shadow to his eyes, as she stroked blush across his cheeks. "Gods, you are beautiful, Bambi."

Loki was trying hard to control his breathing, visibly restraining his desire to move, cock standing at attention.

"You take orders so well, Loki." Pepper stroked his cheek gently, avoiding the make up she'd just applied.

"He's like fucking art," Tony said as he took another picture.

Loki shuddered, eyes closing a moment.

Pepper leaned in to breathe in his ear. "Eyes open."

His eyes opened, filled with lust and longing. He opened his mouth, almost deciding to speak, to plead, to beg, but then closed his lips and whimpered instead.

"Good boy," Pepper whispered to him. She pressed a light kiss to his cheek and stroked a finger down his cock. "His obedience deserves a reward. Don't you agree, Tony?"

"I think he's earned it," Tony answered as he came closer. "What do you say, Bambi, want a reward?"

Loki nodded, looking to Pepper before he spoke. At her nod, he answered her. "Yes! Please..."

Pepper slowly sank to her knees before him, lightly licking the head of his cock and earning more of Loki's whimpers. Tony took picture after picture, switching between taking close ups of Loki's face and pictures of Pepper's as she licked the god. Loki visibly panted more with every click of the camera.

"I just want to watch you fall apart over and over again," Tony said.

Loki was gasping, moaning, as Pepper's lips fully enveloped his cock. Loki was panting hard as he tried to contain his noises, squirming as he tried in vain to gain enough leverage to move closer to Pepper while still tied in his ropes.

Tony ran a hand through Loki's hair, rubbing the nape of the gods neck with his thumb. Slowly, gently, Tony began to trail his fingers down Loki's skin. Moving his fingertips down Loki's spine, stopping once he reached and squeezed Loki's ass. "Hold out just a little longer," Tony told him as Pepper moved off his cock. Loki made a sound like a chocked sob.

"Shh, it's okay," Pepper said soothingly. "You'll get your release." She stood and walked to the other side of the room, returning with a slip of fabric in hand. She began draping the silk nightgown over his body, arranging the sleeveless article across his shoulders. The blue fabric sat nicely against his skin, tying closed with a ribbon and thus leaving the ropes around him undisturbed as the fabric framed him. The material was transparent, the color light, contrasting with the darker tones that Pepper had used to paint his face.

"Here," Tony said, handing Pepper a pair of blue heels. She slipped them onto Loki's feet. Tony resumed taking pictures as Pepper moved on to Loki's hair. He leaned into her touch as she brushed out and combed his hair, Tony moving to leave little kisses and licks on Loki's body as Pepper worked. He trailed his lips down his back, up his stomach, along his thighs, stopping only once Pepper was finished with his hair.

"You are gorgeous, Loki," Pepper told him.

He looked like a captured doll; ropes criss-crossed over his skin, nightgown draped over his body, make up precisely painted. Tony was moving in a slow circle around Loki's body, taking pictures from every angle.

"It's almost a shame no one else gets to see you like this," Pepper said. She trailed a finger down his thigh, sliding it alongside one of the ropes that held him. "Almost."

"I don't think anyone else would believe it if they saw it," Tony said. "Obedient, silent, more beautiful than anyone has a right to be. Well, they would have to believe that last part. No denying that." Tony gently brushed his hand across Loki's temple, staring into Loki's eyes. "I think I like you better vocal, though."

"Me too," Pepper agreed. "I'd like to see what I can do to change this."

Tony grinned, holding up his camera and stepping back. "Be loud," Tony said to Loki. "I want the entire building to hear you before we let you go."


End file.
